Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a signaling method performed by a user equipment in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus supporting the method.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
A network may enable a transmission of a UE-originated indication including UE-related information, e.g., information regarding a UE operation environment, a service desired to be received, etc. When the UE-related information is acquired through the UE-originated indication, the network may be operated such that a UE can receive a specific service or the UE can move on the basis of frequency and/or cell information provided from the UE-related information.
Although the UE-originated indication provided by the UE has the aforementioned effectiveness, a frequent transmission thereof may cause an inefficient utilization of a radio resource. To avoid this, a prohibit timer may be applied so that the UE is configured not to transmit the UE-originated indication during a timer is running. Meanwhile, there is a need to consider how to handle the prohibit timer for restricting the transmission of the UE-originated indication during the UE moves from one cell to another.